


Pyrexia

by Bouncy_cat



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncy_cat/pseuds/Bouncy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is late to work.  Fraser comes looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrexia

**Author's Note:**

> Also up at FF.net.

“Ray, I believe you may be suffering from hyperthermia”

“No, no, I am not cold Fraser!”

“No Ray, indeed you are not. You seem in fact, quite hot, which is why I used the term hyperthermia and not hypothermia to which you are alluding.”

“I’m not alluding anything Fraser, forget about it.”

“I simply meant to say that you thought I was referring to the term hypothermia which means a reduced body temperature, in stead of the term I used, hyperthermia, which refers to an increased body temperature.”

“Increased… Yer saying I´m hot?”

“Well, yes Ray.”

Ray gave him a weak shove. “Damnit Frase, I knew that already!”

“Indeed” I answered. “Ray” For a moment I watched as Ray struggled to get up. “Ray, Ray, Ray”

“What?”

The word came out whiny. Like Dief would sound when I denied him a donut, or when he needed to go out and I couldn’t immediately clear my schedule to accompany him. “Perhaps it would be best if you simply laid back down Ray”.

“Can’t,” he grunted, “Gotta work.”

“Well Ray, taking into account the fact that you are already over three hours late, I imagine a little more time won’t make the situation significantly worse. Aside from this, unless you have taken a drug or have been poisoned, I dare say you are sick my friend.”

“Unless I- hey how’s bein poisoned not bein sick? Ain’t that the whole point of it?”

“Well Ray, there is a subtle but notable difference-”

“I need coffee.”

“Yes Ray.”


End file.
